


Victory

by Novicsink



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Final Battle, M/M, ZADE, ZaDr, invader zim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novicsink/pseuds/Novicsink
Summary: It was time. One of them had to die.





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> "I love you, I hate you, I can't get around you  
> I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you  
> I just can't take anymore  
> This life of solitude  
> I guess that I'm out the door  
> And now I'm done with you"  
> -  
> "Always" by Saliva

Fire scorched the city, buildings crumbled and charred, people running except in a lone spot somewhere within. They however were near the back of a certain human's mind. His focus pointed toward shining ruby eyes, and a malicious grin.

"It's over 'Diiib'." The alien coed, the giant lasers from his pak aimed and ready to shoot the human.

The human's mouth twisted to a snarl, the grip on the pointed gun he held tightening. Yet...

Dib glared at the vile beast. The enemy, that caused the destruction around them. He remembered the time they went to the future.

His grip faltered.

That Dib, dead, perhaps from a result of hesitation. Like now...

The gun fell from his hands. 

But he couldn't.

The gun hit the ground. 

He couldn't kill Zim.

The Irken's face scrunched in confusion, before stretching to a broad grin. "Heh heh. Did you lose your fight 'human'?"

But.

Dib smiled viciously. "No." He wouldn't lose.

Dib charged toward Zim, startling the Irken, causing him to shoot randomly from his weapons. But Dib was left unscathed as he collided harshly into the alien.

Zim's head shook from the force when he fell, yet his brain barely acknowledged the feeling of one of his wrists being gripped.

Zim opened his eyes, irritated as he looked for the human sitting above him.

And paled, as the human smiled in sadistic victory when he saw that Dib had revealed his self destruct device on the held wrist, fingers nearing the obvious button.

He was too shocked to react as the pale form above him grew closer. And Zim remained still as dried lips pressed onto his own.

..Did he los-

**Author's Note:**

> "Always Always Always"


End file.
